A Ruff Case
by Mad Scientist 007
Summary: This is just a crazy idea that I had. What if the team turned into dogs? What will do in this odd situation?
1. Chapter 1

**I had this inside my head for a while so I thought, why not wing it. I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist, only this crazy idea.**

It all seemed like a regular evening at the C.B.I. Office. Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby, Grace Vanpelt and Teresa Lisbon could all be found sitting at there desk after a long and tiring day. Patrick Jane was no where to be seen. The best thing that came out of this day is that they solved the murder or more like Jane did. They were originally going to arrest the brother for the murder for jealousy and revenge, but Jane seemed to have figured it out on day that the wife had killed out of fear and loathing,

In the end though it seemed that they finished up well for the day and the only thing that they had left was paper work at the office. The team was exhausted at the end of the day and Lisbon wouldn't be surprised that they would collapse from exhaustion already. Rigsby and Cho on the other hand were jealous that Jane had the couch. Vanpelt was doing the best to stay up and to finish up her job. Jane seemed to have appeared out of thin air because he was now resting on 'his' couch and looking very comfortable which seemed to agitate Rigsby even further. As time went by slowly the team seemed to have all fallen asleep.

The first to realize that they had fallen asleep on the job was Lisbon. She woke up startled by the fact that she had even thought about falling asleep in the job, much less actually doing so. She shook the sleepiness out herself and started walking to the bullpen when she noticed her reflection on the glass walls that separated other agents offices. Looking back at her was a border collie. _Jane brought a dog! _She was then caught off guard when she realized that the border collie was **_her_** reflection. She turned around and confirmed that she did indeed have a tail and four paws.

She rushed off into the bullpen where she saw her team last and hoped that they knew what was going on. She ran headlong into a boxer and gather herself up and faced the the dog. "Rigsby, is that you?" Lisbon asked wide eyed. "Lisbon?" asked the boxer.

"Do you have any idea what is going?" asked Rigsby.

"I was hopeful you had an answer to that." admitted Lisbon.

"Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby?! Were are you guys I have a serious problem!" yelled Vanpelt's voice. Coming around the corner was Irish setter. Rigsby tall wagged faster.

"You too?" question a monotone voice. They turned around and saw a germen shepherd standing behind them.

"What the heck happened to all of us?" Cho, the germen shepherd asked.

"We all have no idea" answered Rigsby.

"I bet Jane had something to do with this." Lisbon said furiously.

"Were is Jane any way?" asked Vanpelt looking around.

"Try looking behind you." said Jane.

They all turned around saw a golden retriever behind them looking rather joyful at this whole situation.

"What no hello, or do we have to stiff each others butts?" asked Jane.

"Jane what did you do?" asked Lisbon in an irritated voice putting her ears back.

"Accusing as always Lisbon." said Jane in a playful mood.

"But seriously even I have no idea what is going on." said Jane.

**I was going to add more, but I have to plan on how to put it into words. Tell me how you thought about this and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. It will be longer then this one. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I never thought I would get so many reviews off this crazy story. I am sorry for keeping you waiting. It was because I have been busy with school and this is the first time I touched the computer since the first chapter. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist only this idea.**

"Jane!" yelled Lisbon's voice.

Jane was running around and around in a circle. While Cho, Rigsby and Vanpelt were watching this amusing scene. Jane, along with the others, had gotten bored and Jane decided to end his boredom by chasing his tail around the office.

"Yes, Lisbon?" asked Jane who almost bumped into the desk from his dizziness.

"Stop goofing around. Unless you want Hightower to excuse us from this job." said Lisbon.

"I bet she's a chihuahua." said Rigsby.

"Nah, she's more vicious then that." stated Cho.

"You want to make a bet?" asked Rigsby.

"Fine. You bet she is a chihuahua while I say she will be something more like a...Pincher. All for ten dollars." said Cho.

"Deal" agreed Rigsby and shook on it the best they could.

"I still think she's a Pincher no matter what you think Rigsby."

"You bet I am." came a growling voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see a very unchihuahua like Doberman Pincher staring down at all of them. If anybody looked closely they could see Cho smirking approvingly at his victory and Rigsby defeat.

"What is going on here?" Hightower questioned the whole team, but mostly looking at Jane and Lisbon as though this is all their fault. The office was silent until Cho broke the ice.

"We have a...little set back." stated Cho.

"Little...." growled Hightower..

"Major...major set back." Rigsby came into the conversation.

"I want it fixed and want you all to fix it." Said Hightower.", By the way, just because if your appearances are different that does not mean your work changes, you have a case."

She turned around and left the office leaving them basking in her words. Jane recovered first.

"We better get started." he said wagging his tail. This seemed to have awoken the others from their remaining shock.

"Get started on which one? The dog case or the crime case?" Cho asked.

"Let's get started on this crime case and see if we can find anything on our problem on the way." said Lisbon getting her authority back.

"The file is right here boss." said Vanpelt with a case folder in her mouth.

"Lets see, we have a victim, male, age is 27 years old, lived in a one bedroom apartment, worked for a business company as the janitor and had a girlfriend. He was killed with one bullet to the head and showed signs of struggling and the body was dumped in front of its building." Lisbon said running down the facts.

"Seemed liked a confident kind of guy to me." said Jane.

"Why would you say that?" asked Lisbon.

"First of because I am always right." Jane said smirking.

Lisbon growled and put her ears backs.

"But mostly because he dumped the body in a highly populated area and right in front of a busy office building." said Jane.

"Well I always wanted to see how others are affected in this situation." Rigsby said starting to get and stretch his legs.

"Fine. The site is not too far from here." said Lisbon following the rest of the team to the door. While in the back you could see Rigsby reluctantly giving the money to Cho that he owned him.

"Hey Rigsby." Said Jane.

"What?" Rigsby questioned tilting his head to the side.

"What are we going to do if we ever meet the dog catcher?" asked Jane.

"Wouldn't he have turned into a dog too?" asked Vanpelt joining the conversation.

"Of course." Said Lisbon.

"So he would be running around the kennel chasing himself." Jane included getting strange looks from the rest of the team.


End file.
